The present invention relates to tricyclic compounds exhibiting antagonism against angiotensin II (hereinafter referred to as AII) receptors and which are useful for the treatment of hypertension, congestive heart failure, renal failure and glaucoma.
Various peptide analogs are known as competitive inhibitors against AII receptors which are hypertensive peptide hormones. Further, as non-peptide inhibitors, there are known compounds wherein a fused heteroring such as benzimidazole and a biphenylmethane derivative are bonded [J. Med. Chem., 34, 2919 (1991); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,356] and compounds wherein an amino acid derivative and a biphenylmethane derivative are bonded (EP-A-443983). However, no compound in which a fused heteroring or an amino acid derivative is bonded to a tricyclic compound related to the present invention in place of a biphenylmethane derivative is known.
A need exists for novel and useful AII receptor antagonists, which are expected to exhibit a preventive or therapeutic effect against a wide variety of diseases. An object of the present invention is to provide novel tricyclic compounds which inhibit the physiological activities of AII by means of their AII receptor antagonistic action.